


Vulcan Ambassador Elopes in Vegas

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Vulcan Ambassador Elopes in Vegas<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 278<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Spock, implied Sarek/Amanda<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b>Spock has to consider some new information he has just received<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Newspaper Headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Ambassador Elopes in Vegas

Spock was half paying attention to the computer screen as he sat on the couch in his quarters. That is not to say that he was neglecting his duties, Starfleet had sent some older paper clippings that he was looking over for information on the past Vulcan/Terra relations.

One headline caught his attention as it flashed up on the screen and then disappeared just as quickly. He lent forward to halt the program and scroll back. There in old fashioned newsprint font was the headline, "Vulcan Ambassador Elopes in Vegas".

If his mother was in the same room, she would have known the look on his face to be one of shock and confusion. His eyes were flicking back and forth as he quickly read the article. At the end he sat back onto the firm padding of the couch and steepled his fingers together as he pondered this new development.

His father and he had now open lines of communication in relation to the issue of the relationship between their marriage. This was new information that needed to be pondered.

Spock thought back to the conversations they had had during the immediate time after the destruction of Vulcan. The logical conclusion he was able to ascertain was that the marriage between a Human and a Vulcan was logical when love was involved. This new development of the apparently hasty marriage between his father and mother brought in some new parameters.

Spock stood and made his way over to his cupboard. He withdrew his meditation mat and equipment. He set it up and sat down to ponder the logic of love and the actions it caused.


End file.
